Neville
by star-in-circle
Summary: This is what the battle of Hogwarts would be like if a new girl came and befriended Neville. Not much different. NevilleXOC Rated T
1. New Year and New Girl

I am alone at the dining table. Again. This is a very common seating arrangement. But with Harry, Ron and Hermione not here, it is even worse. Ginny is talking to some girls in her year. She had a fake smile, I knew why that was. The guy she loved, Her brother and her best friend could be dead, and she won't know. She may never she them again. I mean, I am upset-very-but she will be 10 times worse than me.

The first years walked in, but one girl stood out. She wasn't a first year. She looked 16 or 17. Auburn hair floating down to dust her shoulders around her pale heart shaped face. She was scaning the hall with wide, honey coloured eyes framed with dark lashes and a dark line around them. Her cheeks were dusted with freckles. The were very ligh and looked like a brush of gold on her cheeks. She was slim and curvy. Beautiful.

The names of the first years were called out. I guessed what house they were going to be in. I got 36 out of 45. Not bad if I do say so myself.

'Rubina Allis.' The auburn girl walked up to the stool. It took about 2 minutes for the hat to decide.

'GRYFFINDOR.'

I cheered along with the rest of my house. The only space left was next to me. She walked over and sat down.

'Hello. I'm Rubina Allis. But Ruby for short.' She held out her hand. I shook it. Her nails were painted a bright, sparkling ocean blue.

'Hi. Neville Longbottom.' I had grown 2 inches, making me 6'3. Also I had been moving sacks of soil and tools for herbology and helping my grandmother re-decorate her house, Bringing boxes down form the attic, Taking Boxes back up to the attic over the summer. So now I am no longer chubby, I am lean and toned. I have had looks from some of the younger girls, but my confidence levels around girls, apart form Luna, are still very low.

'What year are you in?' She asked looking expected. Probably hoping that she would know someone in her year.

'I'm a seventh year, You?'

'Oh thank Merlin. Your in the same year as me. You see I used to be homeschooled, but then the rules changed and I had to come to the closest one to home. All my friends went to Beaxbatons. Their parents were hoping to escape the brunt of You-Know-Who.'

'Yeah I suppose, but Hogwarts is great. Great teachers. Well they were until they came.'

'Whos 'they'?'

'The Carrows. They are deatheaters, and the headteacher, Professeur Snape. He killed Dumbledore. The greatest headteacher Hogwarts has ever had.'

'Oh well, This should be interesting. Anything else I need to know.'

We talked like that for about 20 minutes. Then the conversation moved so many times I lost count. We laughed and I actually had fun. I have a feeling we may remain friends. I found out that Ruby is 17, turning 18 in August, is a half-blood, Enjoys herbology and Charms. Also she doesn't like potions but, she is good at it. For her NEWTS she is taking Herbology,Charms, Potions, Muggle studies and Ancient Runes. She only has 2 subjects which I am not taking. Ancient Runes and Potions.

'Well, I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast.'

'Oh yeah, shall we meet in here at like, 9 O'Clock.'

'Yes thats perfect. See you later Neville.' She smiled, waved and followed Lavender up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

'Bye Ruby.' I waved back to her.

I went to bed happy. I have a friend at Hogwarts. Took me 6 years, but It happened eventually. Being myself does work Grandma. HA.

And with that, I fell asleep.


	2. Ruby and Timetables

I woke up at 7:50. It seemed empty in the Dorm, seeing as Ron and Harry weren't there. I walked into the bathrom and had a shower. I dried my hair. It was a dark brown and Grandmother finally let me choose my hair cut insted of her forcing that stupid bowl cut on me. Now it just falls naturally, slightly messy. It just flops in to my eyes, but not enough to impair my eyesight. I got changed into my Jeans and and a white top with a black button up shirt over it. It was Saturday.

Ruby was already in the common room sat in an arm chair. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a purple t-shirt that said 'YouMeAtSix' In black on the front, a grey waidtcoat unbuttoned over the top and grey converse. Her hair was the same as yesterday, straight and falling to her shoulders, her fringe covering her forehead and falling in her eyes slightly. I noticed that she was wearing a charm bracelet and she kept fiddling with it. She obviously missed her family and friends.

'Hi Neville.'

'Hey Ruby. How are you.'

'Fine.' She walked over and gave me a hug. We walked down to the great hall, laughing and talking. As we got to the bottom of the satirs, we saw Draco, Crabbe and Goyle coming up from the dungeons.

'Bit out of your league, isn't she Longbottom.' Draco said smirking. God he is evil.

'Probably.' I said, abit too confidently.

'Oooh. Finally found some Gryffindor courage. Harry, Ron and The mudblood left you some.'

'Don't you dare say that word. It is disgusting, Vile and frankly, quite insulting. That fits, Exactly like you.' And with that we walked away. Leaving Draco looking stumped.

'That was amazing. No-one apart from Harry, Ron and Hermione have ever stood up to him.'

'Well, He looked like a jerk at first but when he said that, I wanted to hex him into the next century, but. I settled for that.' I laughed. She just smiled and grabbed a slice of toast and buttered it. I picked up some toast and smeared on some blueberry jam.

'So, What's 'YouMeAtSix'.' I asked between mouthfuls of toast.

'Oh, really good muggle band. My favorite is Paramore, but this one was nearer the top of my trunk and it is a cooler colour than my Paramore t-shirt.'

'Well, I have never heard of either of those bands.' I shrugged looking over at her.

'Okay.' She giggled. I started laughing.

'What.'

'Nothing, You just have some, jam on your face.' She pointed near my mouth, still laughing. I wiped it off.

'Better?'

'Much.' She nodded and smiled. I just laughed, the sight was interesting. People were looking over. Professeur sprout smiled. She has always wanted me to find someone my age to hang around with. I mean, she likes me coming in to help with the plants, but everyone needs someone to talk to their own age.

'Good Morning everyone. You shall get your timetables from your head of house. There are some differences though. Gryffindor is the same, as is Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. But Slytherin Head of House is now Professeur Slughorn.'

We walked to get our timetables and Professeur McGonagall smiled sweetly as I waited for Ruby. We both had Charms first on Monday, with the Slytherins. Oh joy. I have nothing againest Slytherin as a house. Just I do, however, have something againest the majority of people in Slytherin.

'That should be fun, right. Charms is my one of my favorite lessons, Followed by Double Herbology and then Muggle studies. Thats it.'

'Yeah, charms is good. The people we have it with aren't though.' She looked down at her timetable and said 'What's wrong with Slytherin?'

'Well, you know those guys we met this morning.' She nodded 'Well they are in Slytherin, and the rest of the house are like that.'

'Oh.' And with that with continued along the corridor to the Fat Lady.


	3. Charms and Muggle Studies

Rubys POV.

Charms was awful. No, not the lesson or the work. The Slytherins.

I got to work with Neville. That was good but, We were put on a table next to Draco Malfoy. Prof. Flitwick made and apologetic face a me and Neville and walked away. We were learning how to shoot birds out of our wands. I found it simple, as did Neville. Prof. Flitwick was impressed. Whereas Draco and his 'friends' were struggling immensly. I found this rather funny. Me and Neville were reading about what we were to do next lesson. I laughed and Draco shot me a look bent down. to my ear.

'You should watch it mudblood, I have friends in high places.'

'Yeah,' I muttered quietly 'I am not muggle born, I am half and half. You need to get your facts right before insults, or else,' I looked up at him 'You will just embaress yourself.' I gave him a small smile and turned my head dow to my book.

Neville was smiling and Prof. Flitwick was holding back a laugh and looked at me and nodded once. He hopped down from his stool and dismissed us. Draco shoved me into the wall and walked off. Mature. Very Mature.

'Hey, You okay.'

'Yah, didn't hurt anyways. He's kinda wirey.' We both started laughing and went back to the common room.

* * *

Before we knew it, Painfully so, it was christmas. I have had the Cruciatus curse performed on me, not well but it still hurt, I have been cut with a knife and beaten up by the carrows many times. I have been helped Ginny, Luna and Neville with Dumbledores Army. It has been a painful term, but it was painful. Neville is worse than me, I hate seeing him like this. But he is determined, he knows Harry will come back one day. But I don't know if he will or not. All I know is that we need Grandma is in hiding, so he is coming home with me for christmas. My dad isn't happy about the cuts and bruises. We are saying that we fell down the stairs, the reason for lots of people being the same is that there is a trick step, which makes you fall down 20 steps. They don't ask but I know they know something is not right.

Christmas was good, Nevilles grandma sent him a present-A sneakoscope, so that he knows when a person cannot be trusted. It has not spun yet. Thank goodness.

I don't know what Hogwarts will be like when we go back, but I have to go back and help stop the Carrows and Draco and other people.

* * *

I am on the train back to Hogwarts. We are talking about what will happen when one of us has the Cruciatus curse performed on us (I don't want to tell them, Neville will go on a rampage after Crabbe. And anyways, it didn't hurt that much.) Neville always looks grave and turns paler when someone talks about the curse. His parents suffered terribly. I went to see them in hosptal with him. It was awful, I was crying by the time I left. They didn't remember him, but he kept going to see them, Hoping and Wishing that one day, there will be recognition. Because there have been moments recently when they have remembered slightly.

'I say we don't perform it, and if we get hurt, So be it.' I said. I never want to use an unforgivable curse or kill anybody. There is no point. I hate the person who created them. They are evil, cruel and I want them to see the destruction they have caused. Because then, I hope, they will regret it. But that will never happen. They will never see what they have done.


	4. Christmas and Missing

Ruby's POV

Before we knew it, Painfully so, it was christmas. I have had the Cruciatus curse performed on me, not well but it still hurt, I have been cut with a knife and beaten up by the carrows many times. I have been helping Ginny, Luna and Neville with Dumbledores Army. It has been a painful term, but it was worth it. Neville is worse than me, I hate seeing him like this. But he is determined, he knows Harry will come back one day. But I don't know if he will or not. All I know is that we need Grandma is in hiding, so he is coming home with me for christmas. My dad isn't happy about the cuts and bruises. We are saying that we fell down the stairs, the reason for lots of people being the same is that there is a trick step, which makes you fall down 20 steps. They don't ask but I know they know something is not right.

Christmas was good, Nevilles grandma sent him a present-A sneakoscope, so that he knows when a person cannot be trusted. It has not spun yet. Thank goodness.

I don't know what Hogwarts will be like when we go back, but I have to go back and help stop the Carrows and Draco and other people.

* * *

Neville's POV

I am on the train back to Hogwarts. We are talking about what will happen when one of us has the Cruciatus curse performed on us (I don't want to tell them, Neville will go on a rampage after Crabbe. And anyways, it didn't hurt that much.) Neville always looks grave and turns paler when someone talks about the curse. His parents suffered terribly. I went to see them in hosptal with him. It was awful, I was crying by the time I left. They didn't remember him, but he kept going to see them, Hoping and Wishing that one day, there will be recognition. Because there have been moments recently when they have remembered slightly.

'I say we don't perform it, and if we get hurt, So be it.' I said. I never want to use an unforgivable curse or kill anybody. There is no point. I hate the person who created them. They are evil, cruel and I want them to see the destruction they have caused. Because then, I hope, they will regret it. But that will never happen. They will never see what they have done.

* * *

Ruby's POV

Neville is meant to be being expelled. But he is missing. Is he dead? Is he hiding? Has he left Hogwarts to find his Grandmother? The worst part is that he just vanished. He didn't tell me. The Carrows have used veriterserum on me, so they know I am telling the truth. Amycus even suggested that I hadn't taken enough. I told the truth for a week. The the Carrows are after me, They are looking for the kill. I was running away from Alecto. She saw me when I was walking up to the common room. I had run up what felt like hundreds of stairs and was now running on the 7th floor. My legs were in pain. I want to get away from the Carrows, I want to hide and not be found, I want to find Neville, To know if he is okay. Then I saw a door that I didn't remember ever being there before. I also heard footsteps I grabbed the handle before the footsteps turn the corner.

'Ruby!!! Open the door, HURRY!!!' It was Seamus, Lavender, Cho, Hannah, Colin and Nigel.

'Quick, she's right behind us.' I turned the handle and stepped in.


	5. Serect rooms and Beatings

I ran into the room There were beds appearing out of thin air, and a tall dark hair boy layin gon a bed.

It was Neville.

The guys ran in after me and shut the door.

'Neville?' Seamus said, relived.

He stood up, looked at us 'Hi everyone. Wondered when you would get here.' I ran at him. And I don't know what possesed me to do it, but I kissed him. Full on the mouth. When I pulled away, I hit him. His face turned from shocked and happy to confused and annoyed.

'Ow, what was that for.'

I held up my hand counting as I said the reasons. 'First, Not telling you were going. Second, Not telling me where you were. And thrid, Because you scared me.' then he shut me up. He picked me up and kissed me again.

When he put me down he was smiling. 'Where did all the confidence come from?' I said happy but confused he was always shy and nervous, where'd this guy come from?

'Living without you for 2 weeks.' He said. I sighed and hugged him.

* * *

It is the 3rd of May. It has been 17 beatings, 2 cuts with a boiling hot knife and many curses since Easter. It is as though I will never be normal again. But I am happy. Me and Neville are closer than ever. And I figured out that I loved him last week. Whe he was misisng, I just realised it. I cared about him more than a friend. Ginny and Luna figured it out before christmas. They could have told me, but no. It hurts to think about Luna. She got taken off the train by Death eaters bfore christmas. I tried to help, but nothing helped. Life is awful. Seamus is beaten up worse than everyone else. Dean and Luna are missing. We heard that Dean may be dead. Seamus is in a deep depression. Ginny is too. Ginny never came home after easter. She is satying at home because of them. She misses them too much to be here, hearing the rumours. There has been news that Harry, Ron and Hermione were at Malfoy Manor. If they were there, they probably never left alive., I never knew them but I am upset. But on the light side, we heard that they were at Gringotts and escaped on a dragon.

I personally, am hoping for the second option.

* * *

5 Weeks Later.

I am walking to Charms when I was grabbed from behind and taken to the Carrows office. They performed a painful Cruciatus curse on me, for a long time. They cut me with magic and knife. They hit me and performed various curses on me. And then they wanted answers. They had no veritaserum, So they used the cruciatius curse on me. Then I was knocked out several hours later, before I said anything. I screamed, Yes. I spoke about where Neville was-Never.

* * *

Nevilles POV.

Oh God where is she. She left for charms 3 hours ago. Seamus is back, He has been back for an hour and a half, Why isn't Ruby back yet.

'Seamus, Where's Ruby.'

'I dunno, She wasn't in Charms, I thought that she might be here or in the common room.'

'Okay, erm, Thank Seamus.'

He looked at me thoughtfully. I walked up and down the room of requirment for an hour and a half. Running my hands through my hair till it was completly dishelved. Then my coin, my dumbledores army coin messaged me. Come to the Hogs Head. I ran through the passage and there was Harry, Hermione and Ron. They looked awful, but it was them.

'Hey Aberforth, Ruby Hasn't been here has she.' I asked hopeful, asking anyone who knows her. I was going crazy I could feel it.

'No sorry Neville. Why How long-'

'4 hours 47 minutes.' I said looking at my watch, messing with my hair again.

'She'll turn up.'

'She'll turn up. She's a 17 year old girl not a hamster!!! She left for charms and never came back. She never go to charms, Seamus said she wasn't there. She loves Charms.' I shouted. 'I love her.' I choked.

'Neville, She will. The Carrows will have seen her and she will be hiding.' I calmed down.

'Okay. Anyway, Hi guys. How've you been.'

They stared at him, their mouths open, they cannot believe that it is me.

'Neville.' They all said at the same time. I helped them into the passage and we talked for the entire 20 minutes. Then I opened the portrait.

'Harry Potter is here.'


	6. Worries and Anger

I walked over to Seamus while everyone was talking to Harry and the others that have turned up.

'Hey Seamus, Dean. How've you been.'

'Alright.'

'Seamus is she back.' He shook his head.

I was insane. I love you. I wanted to see her. To tell her. What if she didn't know. I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands. I felt two people sit either side of me.

'So who's Ruby.' Hermione said holding my hand and-Ron?- Was patting my back.

'She's amazing, Beatiful, Clever. My girlfriend and I love her. Draco and the Carrows know, they will hurt her to get to me. They hadn't found her, but now she's missing, and-' I broke down. I heard a scream. Coming from a girl.

'It'll be alright.' I just couldn't push the feeling away that scream was Ruby. Ron wouldn't let me go see. Half an Hour passed slowly.

'Yeah, It will be buddy.' Ron always made me feel better, I don't know how, but he does.

The door opened. Colin and Nigel Creevey were carrying a familliar body towards a bed.

'Oh god no.' I stood up and ran her her pale hand. It was cold, freezing even.

'Ruby, Ruby. Can you hear me.' I sobbed.

'We found her on the Charms corridor, the Carrows had just left before we got there.'

'No, Please no.' I felt a pulse, thats good. Really good.

I don't know how long it was until she started mumbling. Her eyes opened.

'Hello, who are you?' She looked right at me.

'Not another person I love. No not my parents and you.' I kissed her hand.

'Will- Will you tell me your name, Please?' She looked hurt, I answered her hoping.

'Neville-'

'-Longbottom.' She finished for me.

'Hi.' I said laughing, so happy.

'Hi again. So who are these guys.' I told about Ron and Mione.

'Oh cool.' She whispered nodding looking at Hermione.

'So what did they do to you.' I said, my voice was rough and angry now.

* * *

Rubys POV.

Oh Merlin. This is it. I have to tell him. He will go mad. His face is grave, paler and full of anger. I don't want to tell him, he could get hurt.

'Erm, well...They em. You know. Used curses, knifes and fists. The usual.'

'This is worse than normal. No-one has ever come back like this.' He gestured to my legs which the Carrows had cut loads. Well my school robes are wrecked, but anyway...

'They wanted me to tell them where you were, where we were hiding. If we knew where Harry was, Were we planning to escape...'

'Did they use the cruciatius curse on you.' His eyes were dark, I have never seen him so angry. He was so happy earlier. I took an intake of breath. That told Neville the answer.

He stood up and walked towards the door. At this point it was only me, Neville and a few other people.

'Neville, don't leave me here. Please.' His face was conflicted.

'I have to go.'

'You don't, you'll get hurt.'

'Stay in here, Ginny stay with her.'

'Okay Neville, Be careful.' Ginny walked over and sat on the edge of my bed.

Neville pulled out his wand and walked through the door. Me and Ginny stayed in the room for what felt like hours. Our friends are out there, the boys we both love are out there.

'Right Ginny help me walk, please.' But surprisingly, I could walk fine. I was a bit weak from the curse.

'You can't leave.'

'Oh I think I can, I'm going up to the common room to get some stuff that might help, and I'm going to change, they might not know that I am a student if I wear normal clothes.'

'Okay, i'm coming with you.' Then the door opened and, who I assumed to be Harry, and....Luna walked through.

'LUNA.' I ran to her and collapsed into her arms. Ginny was now talking to her mum and brothers who had just come through the passage. She wanted to go out with me, but because she was underage, they are not letting her go.

She looked at Harry who just shook his head.

'I will be right back.' I whispered in her ear and then I ran as fast as my legs would take me, up to the Gryffindor common room. When I got there, the portrait was wide open. And there stood Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. She was smiling wickedly, Wand in her hand. She always hated me. I grabbed my wand.

'Hello Ruby. Want to play with me and Blaise.'


	7. Games and Transfigurations

Ruby's POV

'Hi, But no I don't really...' I tried to walk around them, didn't work. Zabini grabbed my arm.

'Well, your gonna play whether you like it or not.' He threw me into a chair.

'We are going to play truth or dare. With a twist. Instead of dare, it is a curse. So the rules are, Tell the truth or get a curse.'

'Okay. Ask away.'

'Where is Neville?' Pansy asked quietly with a smirk on her face.

'I dunno exactly but he is fighting some where in the castle.' They will never find him, I hope.

'Okay next question, Is Harry Potter here?' Zabini shouted looking into my eyes.

'I think he is in the grounds but not in the castle it's self.' I want to protect all of them. Harry is in the castle, not in the grounds.

'What about his little friends.' Pansy said, smiling more, smirking less.

'I don't think so.' I need to say something more realistic, come Ruby think.

'Liar. Tell me the truth.' She pointed the wand at my head.

'Well, I don't know what they looked like. Harry came and lots of people were surrounding him, I didn't see who he was with, and then lots of people arrived so it was hard to see who arrived with him. But some people were with him.'

'Okay, that is all I wanted to know.' She muttered something and a flash of yellow light flashed out of her wand. I ducked and shot a curse at her. I ran up the stairs to the dorm. I changed quickly. I heard screams, obviously Zabini started up the stairs after Pansy and They both slid down the newly, formed slide. I heard scrambling and people swearing.

I grabbed my wand, my dark emerald cloak, Ginny's cloak and my broom. I swung my leg over it and set off. Flying past Pansy and Zabini who were in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. I flew out of the portrait, straight down to the room of requirment.

Ginny was still sat there. She hugged me.

'Oh I thought you had died.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, what took you so long?'

'Zabini and Pansy decided to ask me a few questions.'

'Did you tell them that Harry was here.'

'Yes but I said he was on the grounds definatley not in the castle. They asked if Ron and Hermione were with him, I said I didn't know who he arrived with, it was too busy.'

'Good good.'

10 minutes passed. Then Harry burst in with Ron and Hermione right behind him.

'We need to borrow the room.' We jumped up and ran towards the door. 'You come right back, when we are done, alright. You come right back.'

I ran looking for anyone who needed help.

Then A dark haired girl was heading towards where the room of requirment was.

'Oh you can't go down there.'

'Really, Can't I.' She was wearing slytherin robes. 'Well i'll just have to get past you then.' She pulled out her wand and I turned her into a chair. Learned it last year from my mum. I picked up the chair and walked trying to find a closet with a lock on the outside.

'Why are you carrying a chair?' I turned round and there was Seamus and Ginny staring at me like a lunatic.

'I transfigured a girl into the chair and am going to lock her in a closet.'

'Oh okay. But won't she die?'

'No because she has all the abilities of a person like breathing but she cannot walk or talk. If anything I am saving her. Cool huh.'

'Yeah, but we need help in the great hall, loads of people are fighting, and we need as many people as we can get.'

'Okay, I'm coming. I have to be careful though, if Neville sees me, he'll go all freaky.'

'Yeah, sure.' I put the chair in a closet and locked the door, running after Seamus and Ginny.


	8. Fighting and Death

Neville's POV.

I was outside walking trying to figure what to do to help more.

'Neville' I heard a voice, but didn't see anyone. Then Harry pulled off his cloak.

'Blimey, Harry, you nearly gave me heart failure!' I said, shocked but happy that he was still alive, Thank god, we have hope. But what if...'Where are you going all alone?'

'It's all part of the plan, There's somehing I've got to do. Listen-Neville-' Oh no is he going to hand himself over.

'Harry! Harry you're not going to hand yourself over?'

'No.' He was lying, I could tell. Maybe it is part of Dumbledores plan. Yeah, I won't bother him. He knows what he's doing. ' Course not...this is something else. But I might be out of sight for a while. You know Voldemorts snake, Neville? He's got a huge snake...Calls it Nagini...' I heard that, someone said he never left wthout it.

'I've heard, yeah...what about it?'

'It's got to be killed. Ron and Hermione know that, but just in case they-' He stopped, I knew why. He didn't want to think about the possibility that they might die or be dead. I don't want to think about that either. It was clear on his face. The fear of losing his friends.

'Just in case they're-busy-and you get the chance-'

'Kill the snake?' I guessed at random.

'Kill the snake.' Cool. I guessed right!!!

'All right, Harry. You're okay, are you?'

'I'm fine. Thanks, Neville.' I grabbed his wrist as he tried to walk away.

'We're all going to keep fighting, Harry. You know that?'

'Yeah I-' I hugged him. I think I was choking him because he stopped talking. I released him. Going to see if I can find people, who...are dead.

The fight was still going. I was duelling a death eater who had a mask on. Isn't it weird how we can beat people twice our age.

Three people with cloaks walked at the other side of the room. The one in the blue cloak stunned a death eater as did the one in the red cloak. Whereas the one in the green was duelling Pansy Parkinson. Then her hood fell down. I saw that it was Ruby.

I told her to stay. God she infuriates me.

She managed to stun her and then her eyes locked with mine. Just for a second. Her honey brown eyes were worried and scared. But that was enough to let everyone know, she is my weakness. Bellatrix saw me looking at her, smirked and pointed her wand. All I could see was a green flash, Then Ruby was on the floor.

Please say she missed, please tell me that she was ducking. I ran towards her, tears clouding my vision. Ruby then stood up, Seamus helping her up. I hugged her. Her smell enveloped me. Mint and a flowery scent. The most beautiful smell in the entire world.

'Your alive.'

'Yeah. Maybe we should carry this on later. I'm going outside.' Not alone your not.

'I'm coming with you.' She looked at me strangely.

'No you stay here, I don't want you to die trying to save me.'

'Okay, but if you...' My sentence was cut short. She kissed me, then she was running towards the entrance. At least if that was my last memory, it was a good one. I saw Harry and lots of people blackened and holding a bleeding hat. I thought nothing of it and ran. I ran stunning every death eater or Slytherin I could see. Ginny was duelling a death eater, he was beating her and so I stunned him. She turned and started looking for somone to duel. I would have laughed if it weren't so serious. I saw my Grandmother duelling two people at once, I ran over and stunned one as she duelled the other.

'Good one Neville, My boy. Just like your father.' Woah. Did she just say that. Quickly I stunned the other one.

'Thankyou.'

I ran sending hexes, jinxes and curses whenever I saw someone duelling my friend. It had been and hour and a half since I had seen Ruby. Then I wondered if she was okay.

I heard a scream from outside. Not from physical pain, but severe denial. It sounded like McGonagall. I ran outside and I saw the reason. Hagrid was walking up front, With a limp Harry in his arms. Then Voldemort and all his dedicated followers were behind him. Hagrid lowered him to the floor.

Screams were coming from all around me.

'Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that you hero is gone.' Voldemort said his cold, hard voice was cruel, yet there was a trace of happiness there. Probably, he was finding his lies funny. 'The battle is won. You have lost half your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, Man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the Castle, now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live, and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together.' _**(A/N It is all too long to write out so sorry, I will not miss out majorly important parts.)**_

Voldemort was now stroking one of is long white fingers on naginis head.

Ron yelled shaking with grief for his best friend. 'He beat you.'

'He was killed while trying to sneakout of the castle grounds. Killed while trying to save himself-' His awful lies, I don't know what it was that made me do it. But I ran forward.

Anger-At Voldemort

Grief-For Harry, anyone else who has died.

Sadness-For Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

Justice-For everyone.

These were emotions running through my head as ran out of the crowd. Then I was on the floor, scrabbling for my wand. He had thrown it. Fantastic.

'And who is this.' I got up off the floor 'Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost.' He laughed, As did Bellatrix. Anger surged through me. I want to kill her, I want her dead. Where she can hurt no more people. I can tell my parents that the evil woman, who put them in St Mungos, is dead.


	9. Fire hats and Killing snakes

Ruby's POV.

Who the hell has tried to attack Voldemort. Do they have a death wish. I really hope it isn't a half-blood or less. They will be dead in a second. If they are pure-blood, They will have an option. Join him then, or die. Oh god, What if it is Neville. No, I told him not to be a hero. I told him not to be wreckless, stupid. Voldemort and Bellatrix were laughing.

'It is Neville Longbottom, my lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, Remember?' NO. She has to be wrong. Merlin, Please. Help him. I ran forward pushing people out of the way. Someone grabbed my arm. It was Seamus, Flanked by Luna and Dean.

'Don't you will only make things worse.' I shook my head. Shake away the tears. I pulled away from his grip. 'RUBY, DON'T.' I pushed many people out of the way till I was at the front. Staring down Neville. Shaking my head. He was trying to struggle to his feet.

'Ah yes. I remember, But you are a pure blood, aren't you, My brave boy.' struggling up, he gave me a quick glance then stood up.

'So what if I am?'

'You show sprit, bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom.' He turned, looked at me and murmured, as he turned back around 'I'll join you when hell freezes over. DUMBLEDORES ARMY.' I just stared at him. In shock. He could have lived. I didn't want to see this. I started to walk through the crowd but a hand clamped around my wrist. Pulled me, I hit a hard person. A head taller than me. A wand at my throat.

'You're gonna wanna watch this.' It was Amycus Carrow. He pulled me infront of him. I looked at Neville. His eyes were full of hate and they were striken, Guilty. Why did he feel guilty. It was my fault. Seamus told me to stay. I had to help. The sorting hat flew through one of the shattered windows.

'There will be no more sorting at Hogwarts school. There will be no more houses. The emblem, shield and colours will be that of my noble ancestor Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone, won't they Neville Longbottom?' He pointed his wand at Neville and then he became rigid and still. Voldemort then shoved the hat on Nevilles head.

'Neville here is going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to opposose me.' He flicked his wand and the hat set on fire.

'NO!!!' My head was spinning, I struggled againest the arms which bound around me. 'Please, please stop it.' Tears swam in my eyes, falling down my cheeks. Amycus picked me up. I squirmed ad kicked at him. Lots of people were jumping and running out of the castle. Then Harry disappeared under a cloak which made him invisible. Neville moved, the hat fell off him. Then he pulled a sword out the hat, swung around and sliced the head off the snake and Then Harry cast a shield charm. I couldn't see him but I could hear him. Neville grabbed his wand, stunned Amycus. Making him fall to the fall while holding me. Neville helped me up and we ran back inside.

'Why the hell did you make it so obvious that you were there. Amycus saw you trying to leave, grabbed you then...'

'Why did you go storming up to Voldemort?'

'I killed a snake.'

'Ooh good achievment.' Sarcasm was dripping off my tongue

'The snake, I think, was a Horcrux.'

'Oh. Then it was a good achievement. No sarcasm.' He picked me up and kissed me. I was too small. When he put me down, I sighed.

'You can't do that evertime we have an argument.'

'Why did you leave the Room of requirment.'

'Harry needed it.'

'Okay.'

'Call it even.' Holding out my hand.

'Yeah sure, Lets go defeat Voldemort shall we?' He held my hand.

'Okay. Sounds fun, lets go.' I said laughing as he pulled me along the corridor to where the fight was happening.


	10. First and Last Experiences

Neville's POV.

The Entrance hall was awful Hundreds of people were fighting. People were stunned or dead on the floor. The great hall was worse. Voldemort was fighting Prof. Flitwick, McGonagall and Slughorn. Bellatrix was fighting three people like her master. But she was duelling Hermione, Luna and Ginny. Most people were watching the two battles. As we duelled people as we stood back to back, my hand interwound with hers. I stunned the person I was duelling and as I turned around Ruby hand lost it's grip and fell to the floor. I looked into the eyes of Pansy Parkinson. She may be awful, but she isn't evil, She wouldn't kill. I stroked Ruby's face as she woke up, her eyes fluttering. I helped her up and we carried on. Putting up shield charms, stunning people and I punched a few aswell. We got split up. I saw her red hair, bouncing through the crowd. I was duelling a 7th year Slytherin when I noticed who Draco Malfoy was duelling. It was Ruby. They both looked severely angry. She was sending a mixture of spells at him whereas he just moved out of the way. Her wand twirled and slahed the air with a grace, whereas Draco just stiffly moved his wand around. I saw someone aim their wand at Ruby, a look of deepest loathing at her. I heard the death eater say _'Crucio' _Draco did too and ran at her, moving her out of the way. I ran over and for the first and last time in my life, thanked to Draco Malfoy. He nodded and walked away.

I saw Molly duelling Bellatrix. Voldemort still duelling the three professeurs. Then Bellatrix fell to the floor. She was dead. Even with all the sadness, I felt happy.

'She's gone. She's dead. Really she is Neville.'

'I know.' I was shocked. But I am now even more shocked. Was Harry now a very realistic ghost or is he alive. 'Harry, he's alive.'

'Oh yeah, he is.'

'You knew.'

'I saw him put his cloak on when you were kinda busy, you know. Killing snakes.' She smiled that beautiful smile.

'Okay. Oh My god.' Harry and Voldemort were circling each other. **(A/N I don't want to write out 5 pages of the book so please read pages 590-596. Stop reading after 'Harry stood with 2 wands in his hand, staring down at his enemys shell.' Then I will carry on as normal.)**

Everyone rushed towards Harry I picked Ruby up spinning her round.

'He's gone, we don't have to live with the fear that he will come back, because he is dead.'

'Woooo. Yeah! Can you put me down or stop spinning, I feel sick.'

'Okay.' I kissed her and we walked hand in hand towards Harry, who was talking to Ron and Hermione.

'Hi Guys, Well done. I think this has to be the most productive advernture yet.' Everyone laughed.

'Hi Ruby, Nice to meet you now that your not bed ridden and sick.' Hermione laughed

'This is Ruby!?!' Harry said shaking her hand.

'Erm..Yeah, I am not bed ridden. And it is nice to see you, not blury.' I said rather nervous.

'So when did you guys meet.'

'The beginning of year feast.'

'So you started this year?'

'Yeah, I did. I was forced to come because of the new rule.'

'So what happened while we weren't here.' We told them everything and then later, we sat down with my grandmother. Gran is very fond of Ruby, Loves her to bits. Ruby went to see her mum. She came up from London to Hogwarts for the battle.

'She is lovely Neville.'

'Yeah, I know.' I said happy that my Grandmother is accepting of her.

'She is very pretty, smart, kind. You are amazing. Just like your father. I am just sorry I didn't realise it sooner.'

'It's alright.'

We talked all night and I told Ruby I was going home. Luckily so was she. She didn't live that far from me. Just a train ride away. I have a feeling I might be seeing her a lot.


	11. Meeting Parents and Sparkles

Ruby's POV.

Me, Neville and his Gran are on our way to St Mungos. It has been one year since the battle of Hogwarts. We are now living together in cottage in country near London. We got out of the car and walked into the hospital for wizards.

The hospital called Neville and his grandmother to inform them that Alice and Frank Longbottom can remember Neville. They can remember everything, but they are expecting to see a one year old child not an 18 year old man.

We walked into the room.

'Hi Mum, Dad.' Neville said tentativly.

'Neville? Mum?'

'Yes, It is us Frank.'

'But Neville is only a baby.' Alice said quietly.

'You have been in St Mungos for 17 years because of Bell-'

'Bellatrix Lestrange.' Alice and Frank spat the name. 'What an evil woman.'

'Yes she is. But she is now dead. Molly Weasley killed her.'

'Oh good one Molly. What else has happened?'

They loved their son. They remember him now. He is so happy. Their house is still fine, and they are moving back in a month, a 10 minute walk away from mine and Nevilles cottage. His Gran is going to be living with Frank and Alice. We told them about Lily, James and their son. This made them cry alot. Me and Neville spent every waking hour at St Mungos or at the house re-decorating for them. Then we finished the house a week before they were due to leave St Mungos.

* * *

Nevilles POV.

Mum and Dad are leaving St Mungos today. Gran is at their house already as she will be living there too. Me and Ruby are in the car talking about lots of stuff. It made me realise how much we went through in nearly 2 years. But I know that Ruby is the girl I want to marry. She makes me happy. A better person. We get on really well, she is so amazing. She gets on with my Mum really well. I am the new Herbology professeur at Hogwarts because Professeur Sprout is spending time with her grandchildren. Ruby works with Hermione at the ministry in the Department for the regulation and control of magical creatures. She loves it. I am going to Floo home after school finishes-before dinner. Except on the days when I have to do patrols around the castle. Also I will come home all weekends except Hogsmeade Weekends.

We are at the hospital walking back to the car, Ruby is carrying my mums bag and I my dads. Mum and Dad are happy to be out, but they keep asking questions about what has happened and what does that mean. Like she saw Ruby talking on her mobile and that lead to a lot of questions.

Mum was so happy to see the house. The garden was overflowing with flowers, in the back garden there was a small blue pond with goldfish, a beech tree and rose bushes and lots of flowers everywhere. The house was decorated with creams, blues and browns. It was modern, but still looks like the cottage which it is.

Ruby helped mum put all her clothes away. My mum has got Ruby into a shopping trip in a couple of weeks when she will be well enough to go shopping.

Me and dad get on great, This is what I always wanted.

'Hey, Should we go home now.' I asked Ruby who was sat down talking to my mum and gran.

'Yeah, sure.' She smiled and waved at my parents and Gran. We walked down the path to the car. Ruby has grown her hair down past her shoulder and it sits in waves. Her face is exactly the same, but her eyes are different. They hold more pain, the memories of what happened to her the night of the battle. But when she is happy they sparkle. Like when we meet up with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Seamus and Dean.

I am planning on proposing to her next weekend, when she thinks I am still at school because of Hogsmeade. I am hoping to see that sparkle again.


End file.
